


Touch the cows.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Breeding, Breeding pets, F/M, Faunus are animals au, Femdom, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Loving Sex, Milking, Riding, heat - Freeform, ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune just wanted to have an easy farm life. He wanted to raise his animals well and keep them safe! Now if only these animals that liked to be called faunus for some reason would let him! If it is not one thing it is another! Refusing to be bred in heat! Always wanting his attention! And generally, making his life complicated Jaune could almost think that his animals might like him? No way!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ciel Soleil, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned work!

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Just calm down ok!?" Jaune asked as he put the lean onto her harness the cow moaned into his hands as the small creature began to shake. 

Jaune had to check the shotgun as the cow groaned her silver eyes glittered in fear her massive breasts swung onto his lap as she trembled, the bipedal animal looked up into him with abject fear in her eyes as she groaned more lighting hit the area outside illuminating the pathways out of the barn before the barreling of thunder came that did nothing to drown out the howls of the approaching horde of Grimm that were approaching them. 

"Come on Ruby. I know that you are going through a lot but just listen to me! You are going to be ok! Just trust me!" Jaune said as Ruby groaned the cow looked up at him, her body so damn human that it made Jaune question if Ruby really was not a human that just had horns growing out of her head and hooves for feet.

Jaune did not know but the growls of the Grimm kept his attention otherwise occupied as he gulped. He racked his shotgun one last time aiming it at the shabby barn door. Jaune gulped as the door bent and  _ bowed _ to the storm winds. Jaune felt the sweat run down his head as he aimed the gun right to the door. 

Jaune felt his fingers glisten with sweat as he knew that this was going to be his moment of truth. If he was able to defend his herd from the monsters that were attacking him he might just make this single farming life work out after all!

"Come on, come on. You gotta get through me if you want to get to them." Jaune said as he flipped the iron sight up. He knew that he had only a second of reaction time to break out the shot before they came through the door. Jaune gulped as the howls reached a terrifying crescendo Ruby squealed in fear the cow groaned shaking her legs as she put her body to him. 

Her soft hips pushed into his Jaune felt his body shake as he put his gun to his shoulder. He knew that if Ruby ran out of the door she would die but he had to keep his gun up! If he dropped it he would die with her! 

"Just calm down Ruby! It's going to be ok! Trust me!" Jaune said gratefully the rest of his  _ herd _ was safe in their own barns. The more secure barns were in no danger but this? Ruby just had to be in the one barn that was going to be vulnerable to it! Ruby whimpered again before the howls of the Grimm horde began to die down. The horde seemed to move away from them as Jaune let out a groan of pleasure.

"Fucking finally. Now I can get some rest..." 

\-----

"Master Jaune! How are you doing today!" Jaune winced as he knew that taking off the gag for Pyrrha was a bad idea but he needed the fields plowed and there was no better plow horse than her.

"I'm fine today Pyr. How are the fields looking?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha smiled the centaur looked down at her master smiling as she pointed to the freshly plowed fields showing off her handiwork as she grinned.

"Perfect master! I have done them to the best of my ability! How is Ruby doing? I know that the Grimm attack was a lot for her to take in!" Pyrrha said the centaur trotting on the ground as Jaune sighed. 

"I see that Pyr. Thanks for the hard work. I'm glad that you work so hard." Jaune saw the centaur blush, she trotted her hooves, her massive body shook as she blushed and looked away. Her chest swayed in the light white shirt that Jaune had to  _ fight _ both tooth and nail to get her to wear. She gave him a small smile before she gasped!

"Oh, Master Jaune! I think my pen needs some work again! I wonder if you could be bothered to go and help me out?" Pyrrha asked whimpering as Jaune shook his head in a hard no.

"I am not falling for that again Pyr. The last time I went into your pen when it  _ broke _ I ended up trapped under your rear haunches for an hour! Do you know how long I had to shower to get the centaur musk off of me? If the other farmers knew that I would be laughed out of town hall! Again!" 

"But master! That was not my fault! You know that my estrus period hits me especially hard! I could not control myself!"

"I know that Pyrrha and I know that you did not... intended for me to be in that position with you but it was still a lot! Now if you don't mind I have to check on the rest of the farm to make sure that everyone is not breaking something. Again." Jaune groaned as he walked away from the centaur as she frowned at him before she sighed and began to trot back to her plow.

"Very well master. I will do what I can with what I have. I hope that you can make me a special meal tonight like you always do!"

"You know that I always make that Pyr. Roasted carrots and fruits. I know what you like ok?" Jaune asked smiling as the centaur did a happy trot before bowing and skipping away.

"Thank you master you are the best!"

"I know I am. I know I am." Jaune said as he groaned the sun was hot and his day had just begun. He had a full farm to get through and he just hoped that the animals would play ball with him for it.

"I just hope Ciel is in a good mood today..." 

\-----

"Just  _ what _ do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing... Master..." Velvet said as Jaune held up her ears, he narrowed his eyes at the rabbit faunus she had not been running on her wheel which was fine. It was her break time and she had plenty of time before she could get back to her work but this? 

"What did I tell you about digging when you do not have to Vel?"

"I'm sorry Master Jaune! I just get the urge to dig and I can't stop myself! I'm so sorry!" 

"It's ok Vel... just don't do it again ok? I'm still stressed after last night with the Grimm and Ruby. And I have to make sure that everyone is ok. Alright?"

"No, I get it, master! Um... before you go further I have to warn you. It's that time of year again for Ciel... and she..." 

"You have got to be fucking me... she's in heat again!?" Jaune asked groaning his black sheep was already furious with him most days of the week but when she hit her heat she was a  _ monster  _ that put Grimm to shame. Jaune groaned in pain as he knew that his sides were going to get a beating before the day was done.

"Why won't she just take a bull!? I have been trying to breed her for a year but she always rejects the bulls I bring her! They are not cheap, you know!? And the last one I brought had to be taken to a specialist vet after she almost broke him in two!" Jaune whined as Velvet gave him a pitying look, the animal looked him up and down her long rabbit ears went down as her disturbingly human body sighed deeply.

"Oh, Master when are you ever going to learn how to read your animals right?"

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you have to  _ read _ between the lines Master Jaune. If you do not do that then you will never know what she is really feeling!" Velvet said as she winced.

_ Why can't you just find out that she wants you to breed her! She wants your dick to be the one to knock her up and give her kids! Not some random bull that thinks he is hot shit because he never had a female say no to him before! _

"Well I'll bring some treats to her. Maybe I can go to town and get Penny to help."

"Oh! Is Penny visiting today!? She is so nice to us! If you bring her here can you tell me when you do so I can say hi to her? I promise to do it on my break so that I don't stop the power generation!" Vel said pointing to her massive odd hamster wheel that she used to power the farm. Jaune sighed as he shook his head once.

"No don't bother. Just meet your quota and take a break for the day. You did good work and you deserve the break." 

"Oh Master Jaune! You are just the best!" 

"I know. I know. I'm the best now. Wish me luck I think I am going to be needing new ribs before the day is over..." Jaune groaned as Velvet did a binky for joy! Hopping and turning in pleasure as Jaune signed he was happy his animals were happy. He always believed that happy animals made better products and he was determined to prove that and make that into a reality one way or another.

"Come on Ciel just work with me..." Jaune said as he went to deal with his most problematic animal.

\-----

Jaune just wanted to die. 

"OW! Come on Ciel! I told you to just work with me!" Jaune said as he pushed the head of the sheep to the side, Ciel had rammed his sides as per usual to her heat behavior, Ciel slammed her head into his sides, Ciel rammed him headfirst the soft of so soft light brown fur that covered her body brushed against his sides as she headbutted him hard!

If not for her general light stature and little muscle mass where it counts Jaune would have been seriously hurt! Luckily Ciel was much too soft to really hurt him and he could easily overpower her if he saw fit. Not that he often did, she was just so cute!

"I said no! I don't want to be sheared, I want to mate!" Ciel said as she pouted she slammed her foot to the ground her almond black eyes glared up at Jaune her breasts swung heavily before him. Unlike the other animals, Ciel never wanted to wear clothes! No matter how much Jaune tried to think of it in another way she looked just like a human girl! 

She had nice soft perky breasts, a very plump ass, and a very clearly agitated snatch that Jaune's eyes kept gravitating to. Ciel's aggravated pink pussy lips twitched in irritation fluids leaked out of her heat soaked cunt, her body was in the process of demanding her to mate and Jaune just could not get her a bull that she would take! 

Jaune groaned as he remembered the vet bill from the last time had brought a bull to breed her! Jaune had to go above the call of duty to find out the perfect bull to breed Ciel! He looked high and low eventually finding a fellow farmer miles away in a whole other parish! They had a calm bull they called Yatsu.

The farmer and now a loose friend of Jaune named Coco had loaned the bull to him for a considerable price. 

The bull Yatsu seemed to be the most well mannered perfectly trained animal that Jaune had ever seen!

He had spoken to Jaune well and calm. Never tried to charge anyone and seemed just a massive gentle giant. Jaune had to watch in pain as Ciel almost put him in the ground. Even his gentle and passive approach to getting her to be rutted by him landed her into a rage as she launched herself at him and made the gentle giant fear for his life! Jaune had to get his spray bottle to keep her under control! 

"Ciel I just want to get your wool under control ok!? I just want to help you! If you do not get sheared regularly we are going to have to send you to the vet when you overheat! You don't want to have a heat stroke do you now?" Jaune asked as he rubbed the back of her head, Ciel paused her usually furious demeanor began to temper off as she let out a soft cooing sound as she let Jaune pet her.

The small thick animal paused pushing her far too soft plump chocolate ass on Jaune's knee. Jaune gulped as he felt the first drops of her pussy juices hitting his legs. Jaune did not know how long he was supposed to last!

_ Come on Jaune! Man listen to yourself! Ciel is an animal! An animal! You can't keep wanting to fuck her just because you read that they used to be called faunus! She is an animal and nothing more! Calm down! She is just a sheep! Do not think of her like a girl! That was how Old Man Ren died. Or I think he died, I swore he died? _ Jaune's thoughts were interrupted as he was  _ slammed _ with Ciel's round ass. She pushed her ass right to his crotch where the bulge that was forming pushed deep between her plump ass cheeks.

" _ Mate. Now." _ Ciel hissed her breath heavy with pause and intent she groaned and shook pushing her split pussy on Jaune's jeans where his foot of thick cock began to push into her. Jaune felt the sheer  _ heat _ from her cunt pushing into his dick. Even though his jeans, he felt the heat from her needy cunt push into him as he felt his already tenuous will begin to lessen and crumble. 

"Ciel! If you want a mate I can find you a bull! I think that Yatsu will give you another chance!" At the mention of the other bull, Jaune could feel Ciel's demeanor change. Jaune just knew what was coming next but even with all the reaction speed that he could muster, he could not avoid it.

"You  _ JERK!" _ Ciel shouted as she slammed a foot down onto Jaune's! Jaune yelled in pain yelping before she pushed her ass back ever harder into his crotch this time  _ grinding _ her wet cunt onto him making him groan in pleasure. Jaune could practically  _ feel _ her wet folds pressing into his growing dick. Jaune knew that she was in heat and that she was going to need something to fuck her soon before she really lost it!

_ Maybe. Just a bit I can touch her? _ Jaune thought his hands slowly falling to her plump thighs Ciel froze at his touch her almond black eyes swiveled with her head like an owl ot him looking at him full of hope before Jaune pushed her back!

"I Can't!"

"YOU JERK!" Ciel shouted as she spun lowered her head and charged him at full force!

"Wait! Ciel! Please! Have mercy!" Jaune shouted as he was once again at the mercy of his animals and their odd personalities. 

\-----

"I just want to go home." Jaune groaned as he hobbled down the path his pelvis felt like death his ribs felt like they might be cracked and he honestly just wanted to have a nice cold bath and relax.

"I just have to get past her. As long as  _ she _ does not see me then I think I will be ok." Jaune said as he inched by the pen he was on the lookout for that familiar mass of blonde hair that would show  _ her _ off but-

"Hey there Jauney boy! You look like hot shit!" Jaune froze as the most talkative of his animals spoke to him.

"Hello, Yang. And can I ask you to calm down for the moment? I already feel like dying and I don't want to be teased ok?" Jaune asked as the blindfolded cow looked down at him. He had no idea how the hell Yang knew he was coming but she seemed to have half a preternatural sense of when he was going anywhere really. Yang smiled as she leaned over the fence. Her massive tits hung over the railings that made her sister look flat as a pancake and Ruby was anything but flat.

"What's the matter,  _ Master? _ You smell like Ciel took you to task. Did you try to get her a new bull? I hope Yatsu is ok. He seemed nice."

"No Yang. I did not get Ciel a new bull. Especially after last time. And Yes Ciel did have a very strong... reaction to me coming to her today. And her estrus will not stop! How hard is it to just let yourself be bred! Not even knocked up! I could stop that if that was what she wanted!"

"Wait. You did not  _ tell _ her that you would make her not able to have kids with her mate even temporary did you?" Yang asked, cocking her head, her eyes still fully hidden behind her blindfold as Jaune sighed.

"No? No, I did not, why?" Jaune asked as Yang shook her head knowing it was all a look that she could do without even looking Jaune in his eyes. Even blindfolded Yang had a way to make Jaune feel like she saw right through him. And the micro bikini that she swore up and down was appropriate farm attire did nothing to hide her massive assets be it her E cup chest or hour goals hips she was beautiful in the way that any human would kill to have.

"How the hell can you even tell that I am coming by the way? I did not make much sound and it's not like you can see me through that... right?" Jaune asked as Yang smirked, licking her lips as she shook her head.

"Nope! As long as I have this blinder on I am blind as a bat! So to speak. But the answer is I can smell you."

"You can smell me? And what do I smell like to you?"

"Virgin."

"That actually hurts you know? I do have feelings and it's not like I can have a social life with all of you girls demanding so much of my attention." Jaune said blushing ear to ear he did not want Yang to know that she hit a nerve but somehow he knew he just  _ knew _ that she knew that she had hit a nerve and she was going to push it until he had an existential crisis over it. 

"Oh don't feel so bad Jauney! If our  _ Master _ wants to lose his first time all he has to do is come into one of our pens and just ask nicely. And we will make sure to  _ rock _ his world in ways that human girls can only dream of." Yang said as she pushed her breasts out even more Jaune's eyes zeroed in his dick hard as a rock as he coughed. Jaune turned away, blushing his dick making a tent in his jeans as he swore he saw Yang narrow her eyes right to his crotch!

"Aw! Is that not so little tent that you are pitching?" She teased licking her lips seductively as Jauhne's blush only doubled.

"What!? How can you tell that you got me hard!? You can't even see me!"

"I don't have to for one. I can  _ hear _ your heart beating from over here. Your blood is pumping hard and I know that you are ready to fuck. You must be pretty pent up seeing all the beautiful girls and you can't fuck them because you just think of them as animals. That must be torture on a hormonal young man."

"How do you even know what hormones are!?" Jaune shouted as Yang laughed she shook her tits at him as she stuck out her tongue.

"Virgin's don't get to know the answer to that question!"

"What!? Just because I am a virgin does not mean that I still do not own you! You know that?!"

"Yeah I know that but! Let's be real here. What are the odds of  _ you _ punishing any of us? You love us like your family! Now, why don't you come here and let your big sis Yang show you some familial affection!" Yang said pushing out her tits once more as Jaune felt his dick trying to tear through his pants! Jaune paused then ran away spring for the house as-

"I'll talk to you later!"

"Run! Virgin run!"

"Yang I will get you for this! Just watch!"

"I hope you get me pregnant after this!" Yang shouted as Jaune ran away! Jaune ran as fast as he could back to his house, his eyes dead set on getting the hell out of the cow's voice range as he made the mad sprint out!

"Keep running virgin! You can't keep your virginity safe as long as we are around!"

"Why are you so mean?!"

"Because I love you!" Yang shouted as Jaune finally reached his house barreling up the wooden stairs and slamming through the door! Jaune slammed the door shut the flimsy wooden frame as more than able to keep the noise and jeers away but he still felt the sting in his chest.

"It's not my fault I'm a virgin! The only girls that will really talk to me are Penny and Coco! Coco is too far away to really talk to and Penny is more like a little sister than anything!" Jaune groaned as he sighed heavily he was covered in sweat he was covered head to toe in sweat and he honestly needed to cool off sooner than later. 

"I should just take a rest ok? I need it." Jaune said to himself standing up he knew that most of his farm was self-sufficient but then again it was always the worry that the animals would hurt themselves or get out of their pens. Jaune walked to his green couch, the lime green sofa that he usually had to share when one of the more  _ stir crazy _ animals got out of their pens and wandered into the house. 

Jaune sighed there was no sign of Ruby or Robyn not that either tended to go into the house during the day too hot for them but at night?

"I can't keep them out," Jaune said, flicking on the tv something blurred on about something milk prices going up which was good news for Jaune.

"That means I can milk the girls less. They will like the break for their chests." Jaune said as he leaned back letting the sweat spill down his face his long messy dirt-covered blonde hair was full of first and dust. His chest spilled out in the torn white shirt near-perfect chiseled pale abs covered in sweat spilled out of them as-

"Master. We have an intruder in the house." Jaune let out an unholy shriek as his couch began to  _ shift. _ His guard dog as he liked to call her came off the couch Ilia blinked the animal he had as the silent watcher uncloaked herself as she blinked owlishly at him.

"We have an intruder in the kitchen."

"Oh my Oum! Ilia! What did I say about scaring me like that?!"

"That you did not want me to." 

"Then why are you!?"

"Because I had to tell you and you did not hear me before. The Tv was too loud."

"I! Well! That! AH! Just tell me is it one of ours or do I need to get the shotgun for this?"

"You need to get the spray bottle for this."

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me!" Jaune hissed reaching under the couch pulling out a spray bottle and beginning to sprint to the kitchen!

"Get out of here you little minx! You should be running right now!" Jaune shouted as he flew into the kitchen, Jaune ran in and saw his refrigerator open, specifically his freezer door opening, Jaune saw twin multi-colored rabbit ears popped out of the freezer door!

"NEO! What did I say!?" Jaune shouted as a rabbit looked up at him the multicolored eyes of Neo, his most mischievous animal winked at him as she held a half-eaten tray of ice cream in her hands.

"NEO! Not my Vanilla! You know I love Vanilla!" Jaune said tears in his eyes as she giggled. She licked her spoon Neo's ability to adapt and use silverware was a bit more than Jaune could grasp, how an animal could use silverware so well without any basic training! 

_ Seriously! It's like she was raised in a house!  _ Jaune thought as the bunny hopped back Neo was much smaller than any other animal barely over four feet three inches tall. She was a tiny rabbit but her size was the only thing that you would ever be all childlike on her.

She had a chest to Rival Yang's hips and an ass to put Ciel to shame and she always seemed to have an intelligence that rivaled if not eclipsed a human. Jaune gulped as the as always but naked animal hopped back silently giggling as she licked her spoon as-

"No! Get back to your wheel! You are going to make poor Velvet and Harriet run double the amount just because you want to goof around and eat me out of house and home!" Jaune shouted as Neo winked at him twirling around on the spot showing Jaune a perfect view of her ass as she began to skip out of the back door.

"Neo! Get back here so I can yell at you!" Jaune shouted as his animal turned and winked at him. Jaune saw Neo stick out a tongue the mute animal hopped out of his swinging back door as both of them knew that he was not going to chase after her as he groaned. Jaune watched Neo leave as he faced palms.

"Why me? Why can't my animals just listen to me for once!"

"It's because you are too nice a master. You give us so much freedom that most of us just walk all over you dear." A deep matronly voice said as Jaune turned, he saw the familiar yellow eyes of Robyn the eldest sheep of the ranch walk in. She smiled down to him rubbing his head putting one of her equally massive breasts to his face.

_ Why do all these animals have to be so sexy!? And naked! How hard is it for them to just wear the clothes that I buy from them with my hard-earned money!? _ Jaune thought letting the elder sheep hug him close before she sniffed twice.

"Let me guess... Ciel is in heat again?"

"How did you know? Did you smell her on me?"

"Yes. And you look like Yatsu did last year. I hope that she did not get you too bad this year. She can be a bit much when you first get close to her."

"I have had her for over a year! And I still do not know how to deal with her! Unlike the others sometimes she loves me and wants me to pet her! And others she treats me like I am the worst person on Remnant! I don't know what to do Robyn! Does she hate me?"

"Quite the opposite Jaune. I think that she just does not know how to properly express how much she loves you ok?" Robyn asked, stroking Jaune's head as he sighed.

"I guess so. If you say so."

"And I do. Now, how about you go and watch some Tv with Ilia while I whip you up some lunch huh?" Robyn asked as Jaune blushed he knew he should not be asking Robyn to cook for him but he also knew that if he did not do it he was not going to have the energy to cook for himself. 

"I... that sounds nice. Thank you."

"Thank you what?" Robyn asked that same teasing smirk on her face that left Jaune missing his own mother showed as he coughed. 

"Thank you, ma'am," Jaune said as she smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"There you go. Good boy now go and relax with Ilia she gets lonely when you are out all day."

"Yes ma'am," Jaune said as he walked out of the kitchen to see Ilia standing at the door with wide-open arms crossed.

"No means now horsewomen now get back to plowing!"

"But surely you jest! The Master needs to check my enclosure! I think that my seat needs some help!" A high and haughty voice said as Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Oh god above not her," Jaune said as Ilia turned the naked watchdog sighed as she shook her head.

"One last time. Master Jaune is not so foolish to let you rub your estrus on his face  _ twice _ . He will not make that mistake again so please leave before you bother him more than you usually do."

"I have done no such thing! And I will not leave until the master himself tells me to!"

"Glynda. It's not that I don't want to fix your chair but they have a five-year warranty and I just got you a new one last year so I highly doubt that it is in need of a repair ok?" Jaune said as Glynda pouted the centaur with the inhumane F cups pouted her tits flew as she stomped the ground.

"My Master! That will simply not do! I am in need of a new seat and I need  _ you _ to go into my enclosure to check on it!"

"So you can spy on him?" 

"What?! No! Ilia! How dare you say that about me! I would never resort to doing that!" Glynda said blushing as Ilia narrowed her eyes to her.

"Oh really? Then you do not mind if the Master simply calls in a repairman to deal with the problem do you?" Glynda looked like she had been shot.

"What!? What do you mean by that! Only the master can properly be my seat!"

"Did you just say?"

"Yes, Master Jaune. Yes, she did say you should be her seat." Ilia parroted Jaune as Glynda looked offended. Jaune groaned as Glynda pouted her perfect pale skin shone off the reflection of her flawless golden hair that covered the equine part of her body.

"Master Jaune! You are clearly the most qualified to clean my enclosure!"

"I thought you wanted the Master to fix your seat not clean your enclosure." Glynda gasped her eyes narrowed on Ilia, her emerald eyes looked like they could strip paint as she glared.

"That! That is just part of the reason that I want him there!"

"You do know that the Master has never officially trained in repair, surely any profession is leagues better than him. You do know that correctly?"

"I! I don't care! I want my Master in my enclosure now! Or at least no handi man!"

"Fine. Fine."

"Really Master!?"

"Don't spoil her."

"I'll do it with you  _ restrained _ in the barn."

"Fair enough Master."

"What!? NO!" 

\------

"You know Ilia. I am happy that you are the only one that does not seem to want to get in my pants." Jaune said as he approached Ciel's enclosure the sheep was still in heat twitching in the corner of her pin as Ilia sighed.

"You just are not my type Master Jaune."

"Thank you. It has never felt so good to be rejected, you know?"

"And now I know why Yang teases you for being a virgin. Here take the shears if you don't shear Ciel tonight she  _ will _ have a heat stroke tomorrow so you can't be soft with her and be firm." Ilia said patting her master on his shoulder before she turned and jogged back to the house.

"I'll be waiting for you on the couch Master!"

"Thanks!" Jaune said as he gulped his ribs still sore from before as he approached Ciel. 

"Ciel! I have to shear you so I'm coming in now! Don't kill me!" Jaune asked as he put one hand on the gate leading to her open enclosure-

"Jaune! Thank you for last night!" 

"Ruby?" Jaune asked as he turned for some reason Ruby's gag had come off and she was leaping at him!?

"Ruby what are do-"

_ So soft. _ Jaune thought as Ruby kissed him! The animal planted a sloppy kiss on his lips making him groan as she leaned into him full force.

_ She's soft, wait my first kiss!? Was with an animal!? That is not- _

"YOU IDIOT! GET OFF OF MY MATE!" A voice shouted as Jaune was  _ gripped _ from behind and yanked off Ruby! Jaune's lips left hers with a wet  _ plop! _ Before he was slammed down to the ground in Ciel's enclosure as she put him down. 

"He is  _ MY _ mate!" Ciel shouted as Jaune gagged.

"Ciel what are you-"

"Something I should have done from the beginning you dense as fuck  _ IDIOT!" _ Ciel shouted as she ripped off Jaune's jeans! She pulled down his boxers and jeans letting his foot of thick cock flop out as-

"Ciel!? What are you doing!?" Jaune asked in shock before she  _ slammed _ her cunt down onto his dick!

"AHH!" Jaune and Ciel screamed Jaune at the feeling of the  _ heavenly _ soft flesh wrapped around his dick! His first time in a pussy was too much and Jaune almost came just from the stimulation alone! Jaune gasped as he felt her pussy  _ grip _ his dick!

_ Fuck she is boiling! _ Jaune thought as Ciel let out a low whimper the sheep let out a long drawn out moan of pleasure. Jaune whimpered as Ciel groaned; she let out a gasp before her almost eyes went wide.

"I have been waiting for this for so long," Ciel said before she began to  _ buck _ . Jaune went to heaven in a second. Jaune no longer cared that a so-called  _ animal _ was riding him. His dick was in the single snuggest together and above all wettest pussy, he had ever thought it could be! Jaune's hands gripped her hips as she bucked on him! She slammed her hips up and down all the months of repressed mating drive forcing her up and down as she fucked Jaune like a wild rabbit in heat!

"Fuck me! Yes! Yes! This is what I have been waiting for! Give me this dick! Take my cunt and make me yours!"

"Ok! Ok I will!" Jaune said as he felt his dick  _ melting _ Jaune felt his dick melt as Ciel bucked and rose! Jaune swore that she was going to snap his dick in two like this! 

Jaune gripped her wide plump thighs to the best of his ability as she bucked and fucked him like a porn star! Jaune screamed in pleasure as his virgin dick that was nowhere near used to such abuse suddenly and without any warning let out a massive burst of cum!

"Fuck! Ciel, I'm cumming!"

"Yes! Don't pull out! Fill me up!" She shouted as she came hard! Ciel came hard as Jaune felt like his dick was going to be snapped off! As his thick lines of cum shout out filling her vulnerable baby chamber up! Flooding her ovaries with thick potent Arc cum making him groan in pleasure as Ciel was finally bred!

"Ciel that was  _ MPF!" _ Jaune gagged as Ruby sat her cunt on his face grinding her cow cunt on him as-

"You stupid bovine! Get off my mate!"

"You mean  _ our _ Mate right?" 

  
  
  



	2. Farm hand blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune learns that not all the animals on the farm are content to just wait for him to make a move. And the girls are not going to let their human master get away from their grips as the faunus decided to confess in more way than one and none that are subtle...

Ilia was  _ not _ impressed that night.

"Wake up my  _ master _ ."  _ FWOOSH! _ There was a massive splash of water that hit before her, Ilia winced as the horrid shrieking sounds that came from the pile of twisting naked limbs before she reached her sensitive ears.

"COLD!" Jaune shouted as he shot up! Jaune screamed out as his instant lurch up sent the small cow on his face flying off of him!

"It's on my skin!" Ruby shouted as the ice-cold liquid hit her body making her yelp!

"My fur! It's soaked!?" Ciel let out a moan of discontent as she was fully soaked in freezing cold water! Jaune let out a sneeze as the sheep began to shiver against the chill, Jaune's eyes wandered to his watch chameleon as Ilia glared at him.

"Master. You need to come to bed. If you stay out here you will catch a cold." Ilia said tossing Jaune a dry towel. Jaune gulped taking the towel from her as she pulled off two more from her shoulders.

"For you two. So you don't catch your death out here."

"Thank you!" Ruby said as she took the towel wrapping up her body with it as Ciel stomped her foot.

"You damned lizard! What do you think you are doing!?" Ciel shouted her legs shaking her light brown-black fur was now painfully matted down to her skin. Her body shook and shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Ilia narrowed her eyes at the animal as she rolled her yellow orbs slowly.

"Getting our master up, that is what I am doing."

"Why!? You don't even want to be bred by him! You should stay out of a couple's business!" Ciel pouted her anger flashing as she stomped hard on the ground pushing before Jaune her soft round ass pushed up against his dick making Jaune's  _ painfully _ sore foot of dick begin to rise up as he felt that soft brown ass that had gotten well acquainted with his balls just hours before as she had ridden him for the first half of the long summer night!

_ Oh my god. _ Jaune froze as a dark shadow went over him, Jaune felt a deep shiver go down his spine as he finally began to realize what he had done!

_ I just fucked my animal! I had sex with an animal! It does not matter how human she looks! She is an animal! I can't just keep putting my dick in her because I feel like it! _ Jaune felt his guts churn as he began to go queazy! Jaune felt like falling over his disgust with what he had just done making his legs go weak before he felt the  _ horrendously _ soft chest of Ruby press into his side.

"Hey! Don't you mean trio? Me and you are sharing Jaune right?" Ruby asked the cow Faunus putting her chest between Jaune's arms, Jaune felt his dick finally reach full mast now fully sandwiched between Ciel's firm brown furry cheeks as he gulped.

"Oh god, I am so going to hell for this," Jaune said as he heard Ciel growl.

"What are you talking about!? Me and Jaune are a couple! He has chosen me as his mate! You just happened to come in while I was distracted and fucked him like a rabbit in heat while he was eating me out!"

"What!? No way! You totally let me and Jaune fuck while he ate you ate! He is totally loving you because of the fact that you had me with you!" Ruby shouted pulling Jaune into her chest. The small cow pulled Jaune's arm into her breasts, the soft pillowy valley made Jaune groan as he felt his arm sink into Ruby's soft flesh! Jaune gasped as Ciel twirled around her firm tautness of the inside ass that belied the outer fluffy layer gripped his dick threatening to break it off as she rounded on Ruby!

"What!? If you keep talking like that I will ram you!"

"What!? You can't ram me! That is not nice!"

"I do not  _ want _ to be nice! I want to sleep and cuddle with my mate  _ alone! _ So beat it chest fat! And get the hell out of  _ our _ enclosure!" Ciel shouted her eyes staring up at Ruby, Ciel was barley shorter than Ruby but she shouted at her like she was a raging buck. The cow trotted the ground glaring death at Ciel her silver eyes out and-

"Where is her muzzle?" Jaune asked not sure when he had let Ruby out of her muzzle, all he really remembered was her soft ass cheeks on his face and the way her tasty pink cunt had felt when he was busy eating her out and the way she  _ clung _ to him. Her virgin tight pussy milking his cock for all that it was worth as she rode him like she was a trained cock slut! 

"Um. Master? You are getting hard again." Ilia said as she shook her head, she knew that her master was hopeless but this was beyond usual!

"I! Ilia! I'm sorry I just-"

"Get away from him you fat chested harlot!"

"What!? I don't even know what that means by fatty breasts area good thing!" Ruby protested as Ciel growled.

"No! Fat deposits belong on your ass! That way your mate can rub his dick between them before you ride him to orgasm!"

"No! You should use your breasts to milk his dick before you ride him!"

"Use your chest!? On his dick!? You are an animal!"

"What?! So are you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ok! That is enough from  _ both _ of you!" Ilia said as she chopped down! The guard chameleon lived up to her name knocking both of them out in one hit to the neck! Jaune winced as Ruby and Ciel hit the dirt hard as-

"Now then. Master let's get you back in the house. I think you need a  _ cold  _ shower..." 

\-----

"Ahchoo! AH! Ilia! Why are putting more water on me!? I just showered!" Jaune groaned as Ilia put a smaller bucket of water onto her master. She glared at him the chameleon put away the bucket that she had soaked her master in again before she shook her head and put her weapon down. 

"Because your dick was hard." The guard chameleon said her glowing eyes glared at him as Jaune felt poked in the side. 

"I! I'm sorry," Jaune said as she shook her head Ilia pushed past Jaune going to her small animal bed that rested beside Jaune's larger human-sized one. The tiny chameleon twirled around twice in her stance before collapsing down on herself before him and curling up in a ball.

"I'm going to be. If you want to put on tv can you put it on low please? I think that I need to get the heat out of my mind before I trigger my own." The chameleon said her eyes shook the once again shockingly disturbing human-looking guard pet closed her eyes as Jaune sighed shaking his head before he slipped into his own bed, the massive covers smoothing him whipping out any cold that he had felt before as Jaune groaned into the sheets as he began to settle down for the night.

"That feels so fucking good," Jaune said before he remembered what his chameleon had told me a second before. 

"Wait, Ilia. I thought that you... what do you do exactly when you hit your heat? I've noticed that you have never asked me for a stud when you hit... is there a reason for that? Or do you just not hit heat like the rest of the animals?" Jaune asked genuine curiosity coming from him as Ilia coughed Jaune felt her blushing from her small animal bed at the best of his as she began to awkwardly stretch in it.

"I! It's not like that! I hit my heat just like every other female on the farm. And I deal with my estrus like every other female."

"But you don't have a stud to deal with it?"

"I! I know that but neither did Ciel and you don't see her dying do you?"

"Dying? Ciel is ready to kill anything that comes within five feet of her pen! How can you be so calm when she is ramming anything that makes eye contact with her?" Jaune asked as he coiled up he could hear Ilia shifting blushing as Jaune took out his scroll from his desk side.

_ I'm going to get her a stud. And I'm going to make sure she gets her estrus deal with mo matter what. _ Jaune thought as he began to look up a stud for his chameleon to use during her time. 

"I! Well Ciel is too proud to deal with her problem herself! So she can't-" Ilia paused a bright blush came over the chameleon's face as she coughed loudly.

"Deal with it yourself? How can you deal with your own heat without a stud?" Jaune asked his genuine confusion bleeding through as Ilia blushed os bright her entire body vanished as she flashed out of existence, all but twin blushing cheeks showed up as she coughed.

"Y-you! You shut up!" She shouted Ilia yelped as Jaune winced he barley dodged the play toy that he had bought for her tossed up on the bed as he dodged to the left!"I! I'm sorry!" Jaune said as he began to type into his scroll a far safer search history.

_ Is it possible to have sex with animals? _ Jaune typed into the scroll feeling dirty as the bar began to roll before several ads popped up before he clicked on something that made him pause. 

_ Welcome to the world of bestiality! There are some among us who believe that long ago there was a species of beings called Faunus! They where near humans in intelligence and they had an almost equal amount of power to humans! But due to life circumstances and human superiority, humans were able to conquer them through sheer natural selection and now they are rumored to be the more human animals that we do not eat for food! _ An article link to some shady site said as Jaune nodded. 

_ So they are called by Faunus! By some people that are not fucking crazy that is. _ Jaune thought as he pushed on, he scrolled down as he saw more articles on human Faunus coupling.

_ Now as you may well know and you should. It is illegal to have sex with your animals under the animal care act of the third Vacuo conference. It is illegal to in any way act sexually with your animals and doing so is a felony in the kingdom of Vale. If you or anyone you know is involved with them you should please reconsider your life choices! It is all well and good to entertain the notion that Faunus used to be intelligent at neat human levels but that is sheer speculation and theory! If you want to know more about this phenomenon please consider reviewing the work of professor Torchwick of Beacon University in Vale proper! _

"Roman? Hell, I thought he was going to retire by now. He always said he wanted to get back to his cow. I wonder how Beatrice is doing? Maybe she had a good stud that I can get for Yang or Ruby-" Jaune gagged the feeling of his dicker hardening under the blankets made him groan in pain. 

"Come on man! I can't be like this! They are animals! I can't do that with animals!"

"I hope you can't or I am never going to get any rest on this damn farm," Ilia said from the floor groaning in frustration as Jaune sighed.

"Sorry, Ilia. I'll be quieter."

"Don't be quiet just keep your dick in your pants. For both our sakes ok?"

"I... I'll try." aune said as he sighed and let the darkness consume him as he went to bed.....

\------

Jaune was not in the best spot.

"Ok! Ok! I don't know who you are but can you not touch me there!?" Jaune asked the mysterious dark brown figure before him, his room was gone he was out of his soft cozy bed and out in some strange void!? Surrounded by red and odd shapes. Jaune looked around and did not know what was happening but he was alone he was strapped to a bed and he was very  _ very _ naked.

Jaune looked around but saw only swirling shadows to come to him as he heard a soft laughing feminine voice that came from a shadow before him. Jaune let out a whimper as he felt a hand touch his dick a soft feminine hand took his dick in hand and slowly began to move it up and down. 

Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure as the hand began to jerk him off, Jaune groaned as the hand jerked him off slowly and surely, he whimpered as the hand slowly worked over his shaft making him leak precum as the woman? Thing shadow figure began to work his dick in her hand, as she let out a soft smile.

_ "Oh, my Jaune, or should I call you master? What is this nice thick hard thing poking out of your waist? Don't tell me that you are going to have that thing just for little old me. _ " The thing said as Jaune heard the sound of smacking lips. 

Jaune let out a pitiful whimper as his dick was engulfed in something hot wet and slippery as the hand seemed to morph changing much into the texture and form that he would expect a mouth to be.  __

Jaune whimpered and gasped as he felt the mouth on his dick slowly slurp him up and down, Jaune whimpered furiously against the mouth on his cock, his eyes began to roll up into the back of his head as he was blown by the not thing before him. He did not know what was sucking down hard on him but it was hot wet and slippery as it blew him! 

Jaune let out another hard gasp as the mouth kept sucking him in deeper and deeper. Jaune felt like his cock was melting in the slippery wet embrace his eyes began to shake as he gripped the sheet of the fake bed as he was milked by the thing before him.

"What! What are you!? Why are you doing this to me!?"

_ "Why are you enjoying it so much?" _ The thing asked the feminine voice had a softer caring maternal side to it as Jaune paused. He swore that he knew that voice from somewhere! Jaune whimpered as the mouth took him again Jaune now knew that he heard the thick wet slurping sounds of a person woman, in this case, sucking on and choking on a dick! 

She sucked hard on his cock making him begin to see stars as the woman blew him into the next life! She was blowing his dick like there was no tomorrow as Jaune gripped his sheets harder as there was a loud, rough, and most of all  _ wet _ plop! 

A wet popping sound filled the air as the vacuum-tight grip on Jaune's dick was finally let go! Jaune let out a gasp of shock as his dick was finally free from the hot wet and slippery hell that had just willingly embraced it. 

Jaune knew that he had to get out here or this strange fucking thing was going to kill him! That or milk him dry and he still did not know what was worse! Jaune tried to crawl away as he began to turn back. 

"You! What are you!? Why do you think that I am enjoying it!? I'm not! I just want to be left alone!"

_ You say that but your dick is so hard right now Jaune. I mean your dick is so hard right now for me master. How can I just leave you alone like this?" _ The voice cooed into Jaune's ear making him shudder as-

"Leave me alone!" Jaune shouted as he leaned up! Jaune broke the trace as he was bolted up! Jaune did not get out of his dream without paying that is, as soon as he was up he was flash banged into the center of soft brown fur, Jaune did not think to say what as before he could get out a-

_ "What happened?" _ His mouth was covered by a massive breast as a thick nipple was forced into his mouth as he heard a soft giggle as a thick strong hand began to stroke his dick. 

_ Robyn!? _ Jaune thought as his eldest sheep held him in her lap, Robyn smiled as she gave Jaune a hushing noise, she hushed him as she stroked his cock gently pulling up and down on that thick piece of human meat! 

She jerked his dick slowly making sure that Jaune knew she was taking her time, edging teasing him making his dick leak volumes of thick pre-cum as he let out a deep whimper. 

"There, there you were so much calmer in your sleep. I thought that you would not mind it if I slipped in and made sure that you graduated from being just a bottom in your life to have been a real  _ man _ in this world." The  _ sheep _ said her bright green eyes gently shown as her thick brown fur cushioned Jaune's body as she stroked his cock whispering sweet nothings into his ear as she gently rocked his dick in her hand, slowly pulling up and down. 

Letting his pre-cum get all mixed in with her soft fur as she let out a deep hum of satisfaction. She whispered into his ear-biting it once before he groaned.

"Now lay back and let mama do all the work." She said as she effortlessly pushed Jaune down and back into the bed. 

Jaune let out a yelp of shock as he was pushed back down, Jaune did not know what to say as the cow woman began to lift up Jaune already knew he was naked so it was to no surprise that she lifted herself up off of the bed, allowing Jaune to see her  _ drooling _ inflamed needy cunt practically twitching like some kind of starved apex predator looking for its next meal.

His own foot of wrist-thick dick twitched rapidly like the bunny that had been spotted by the hawk, the boar being spotted by the anaconda before she grinned once and slammed her pussy down right onto Jaune's dick!

"Fuck me! Robyn!" Jaune gasped as his mouth came off her nipple only for her to tut, tut to him before she reached out, and  _ forced _ his face back to her chest. Whimpering as Jaune once again began to suckle on her teet as she whispered into his ear.

"Now that is no kind of talk that a young man should have Jaune! You should know better than to use such language around me." Robyn said as she felt Jaune's dick plowed into her!

"Oh! Now that is quite a stretch you are giving me young man! I have not had a nice young  _ stud _ in me for quite some time. I'm sorry if this old girl is not as tight as the younger lasses out there on the farm! But I can guarantee you that age before beauty is as timeless as the sun and the starts." Robyn said as she began to rhythmically rock her hips, grinding them forward as Jaune let out a small whimper of pleasure as Robyn began to gyrate her hips, her pussy was  _ just _ as tight as Ruby's a bit looser than Ciel's but it had a  _ grip _ of soft but firm musculature that gripped down onto his dick making Jaune see stars.

_ MPGGH!  _ Jaune moaned into her nipple as she began to bounce on his dick, every time the heavy elder  _ sheep _ rode his dick the entire bed would ebb and dip under their weight. Jaune had to fight back the urge to moan even louder as she began to increase her pace on his cock! Jaune had to suckle extra hard to distract himself from the soft but pelvis  _ shattering _ thrusts of Robyn as she easily bounced up and down on his pelvis, her slow methodical pace made her  _ dripping _ cunt that had a loose electrical feeling to it that Ciel's never came close to having cling even harder to his cock as she rode him softly but  _ painfully _ on the bed.

"There you go just relax don't think of anything but my tit and my body and ah!?" Roby paused feeling something hot and sticky shoot out into her! Jaune came deep into her fertilize her on the spot!

"Naught master Jaune! You get  _ punished!" _ The sheep said her bright green eyes glittered with mischievous delight as Jaune let out a soft whimper as he felt the sheep grip him pulling him closer into her breast as the animal's pussy  _ gripped _ his dick milking him for all he was worth as she hissed in his ear.

"You are  _ not _ getting away my little master. Now let's see how tough they make farmhands these days. I hope that you can last past the fifth round their stud because this old girl has a lot of stress to work off and she's just getting started ya hear?" 

\----- 

Jaune's world was a blur of motion, Jaune stumbled out of his house his eyes bleary his ears ringing and a deep throbbing pounding in his chest as he stumbled out as he gagged!

"I have to get out of here!" Jaune grasped the feeling of his still sore pelvis making his legs quake as-

"Master!?" Jaune heard Ilia somewhere he did not know where she was but ever since he had drunk Robyn's breast milk he had felt  _ hot _ . His body felt like it was burning his dick felt like it was inflamed as he stumbled out of the house!

"Whoa there! The virgin has come out of his room! You know what that means girls! We got three more weeks of Summer!" Yang's sing-song voice hollered out as Jaune gasped he stumbled out the world blurred around him as he gasped he felt hands pulling him down his lungs burst with flame as Jaune cried out!

"Yang! Air! I need air!" Jaune wheezed as-

"What the fuck? Jaune? You ok? Did... oh my goodness! You lost your virginity! You did it Virgin! Or should I say, young  _ man?" _ Jaune's world froze as he hit a wall of flesh that smashed his face! Jaune gasped as he felt Yang pull him into a hug! His face vanished between those massive cow breasts rubbed the top of his head as she purred.

"Aw, now that's a good human. You just let us  _ real _ girls show you how we properly treat a stud you hear?" Yang asked rubbing the human between her breasts, Jaune's face was fully smothered by the massive E cups before Yang gripped him by the back of the head and shoved him back!

"There you go! You go get 'em, tiger!" Yang shouted as she pushed Jaune back, he screamed! Jaune gasped as he fell forward Jaune landed face first in the dirt, the pain of his face slamming into the ground hurt like hell but his mind was drawn to something else entirely.

"Oh god... it feels so good." Jaune gasped as he felt something hot wet and slippery wrap around his dick. Jaune whimpered out as he heard Yang give out a nice and soft chuckle.

"Oh boy, it looks like someone fell into a  _ bunny hole. _ How are you going to get out of that one  _ master?" _ Yang asked smirking as Jaune let out a deep whimper as he felt something soft wet and slimy wrapped around his dick before it  _ sucked _ down hard on his cock! 

"AH! What is that!?" Jaune asked as he swore he heard someone giggle as he felt the hot wet suction grow on his cock! Jaune let out a deep throaty groan as  _ something _ began to bob up and down on his dick making his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt his dick begin to melt in some kind of hot wet and slippery vice! Jaune gasped and began to grin his body forward his hips bucking in pleasure as he began to feel his dick sucked down hard!

"Aw is our  _ master _ enjoying his treatment? Careful their master if you cum too much that bunny might just decide to take you home to the burrow for  _ good _ ." Yang teased Jaune heard the sound of her cloven feet crunching the gravel by him as he briefly wondered how the hell she got out of her pen before the sound of clopping hoofs and frantic shouting filled the air!

"Master!? Are you ok!? Let me help you!" Jaune did not look up but he knew that voice.

"Pyr?" Jaune asked before the intense clop clopping of hooves filled his ears as Yang laughed.

"What's up P-money! You ready to get some of your man?" Jaune never heard what happened next as he was  _ yanked _ out of the ground by Pyrrha! Jaune let out a gasp as a massive burst of sweet feminine smells and the smell of ice cream filled his nose before there was a muted giggle as something  _ popped _ off his cock! Jaune was placed down on the grass and before he could even think about his world went dark and damp as something  _ slammed _ onto his face!

"By the gods this is divine!" Pyrrha let out a groan as the centaur that had just so roughly and with  _ no _ hesitation sat on Jaune's face groaned! Jaune began to eat her out on instinct the powerful musk that she was giving off drove her pussy deeper into his face making him smothered in her thick cunt juices! 

Jaune lapped up his mind fully fading into a breeding frenzy! The hazy pheromones of the girls began to fully integrate his biology making Jaune all the more aggressive when it came down to tonguing that massive centaur cunt that was wide enough to fit most of his mouth in! 

Jaune gripped Pyrrha by her haunches as he began to devour her dripping pussy! Pyrrha let out a neigh and clopped her hooves as she got her cunt devoured by the best master she had ever had! Pyrrha whimpered and groaned as she had her pussy lovingly cared for!

"I! Master Jaune! How bold of you! To just eat me out without asking for! How can a woman maintain her dignity when her master is such a beast! You! How can I ever get married!?" Pyrrha asked  _ grinding _ her hips down with no care that a human neck can  _ not _ take the weight of a horse and there was no way that Jaune was going to be ok for long even as Pyrrha kept on cumming making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she came again and again on his dick and-

"YOU HARLOT! Learn to contain yourself!" A voice shouted as Jaune just got into the grip and grind of Pyrrha's massive haunches pushing down on his neck! His vision went dark and his body began to falter as he knew that he was going into the light.

_ You can take me. I am ready. My time has come. _ Jaune thought determined to spend the last seconds of his life eating out that thick juicy centaur cunt as-

In a second there was a massive rush of air as Jaune's face was cleared of Pyrrha's cunt! The centaur was shoved off of his face leaving his tongue fully out as-

"Glynda?!"

"Holy crap! You are gonna kill the guy if you keep that up goodtits! What are you thinking?!"

"He! The young master must be kept safe!" Glynda shouted the centaur did not even hesitate before she fully sat on his face! Jaune let out a groan of satisfaction as his tongue found another juice needy centaur cunt to lap into!

"AH! Young master! You have no shame! If you wanted to do this to poor innocent Pyrrha you should have called me! If I have no choice! I must sake your lust for the greater good of the farm!" Glynda cried the elder centaur came hard on Jaune's face her emerald eyes rolling up into the back of her head as-

"What the fuck!? Get off of him! He is mine! I was on him first!"

"Age before beauty Pyrrha! Not that a young pony like yourself will know how to treat a man! You need to let a woman of  _ culture _ treat him just right!" Glynda said forcing her own heavy hips down on his neck making Jaune's bones creak as Yang paused.

"You both know that you are going to kill him if you keep it up right?"

"He is mine! If you won't take your leave then I will just have to take his dick and let him breed me first! I will get pregnant before you!" Pyrrha shouted galloping to his foot of rock hard human cock as-

_ FISHT! _ There was a mass of cold water splattered onto Jaune's face as Glynda was suddenly rocked off of him.

"Ah!? What is the meaning of this!?"

"Back! Get back all of you! Back off the master  _ now!" _

"Ilia?" Jaune asked as the cold water forced him out of his stupor Ilia stood glaring at the other girls a water hose in her hand cooling them down on the burning summer day as-

"You little runt!"

"Ilia!"

"Yang! Pyrrha! Back! Now! Jaune!"

"Yes!?"

"We are going to town  _ now!" _

  
  
  
  



	3. Bunny hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets a bit too intimate with the animals, best laid plans makes happy buns for Velvet and Neo and Ruby finally snaps...

"So I'm sorry!"

"I am going to buy you a chastity belt."

"Ilia! Please! You don't have to say that! Not so loud!" Jaune said as various townspeople laughed poking fun at Jaune as his bossy faunus told a human what to do. The naked faunus walked on all fours on her leash pulling Jaune with her as he blushed not used to taking orders from his faunus pet outside of his home and with everyone staring at him it was hard for him to not!

"Ilia! Please come on, we are just here to buy some supplies!"

"You need a way to keep those others off of you! Really master what are we supposed to look like when you can't control yourself around them!?" Ilia harrumphed shaking her head as Jaune sighed, the clerk at the store smiled before putting his food and other stuff into a bag for him.

"Is that going to be all dearly? Anything else for you and that cute little faunus of yours with a sharp tongue?"

"No thanks, Margret. Nothing more than these ok?"

"Alright then! See you two later. And oh! Here is a small treat for your Ilia there! She looks like a mighty bit randy there with her heat in full swing! Why don't you get her a bull to calm her needs?" The old woman asked as Jaune sighed, taking the free treat and wincing.

"Well... it's not that I don't want to, it's just that... well she does not play well with other faunus... at all." Jaune said as his chameleon gave him a death glare the faunus glaring daggers at Jaune as Margaret sighed. 

"Well, that is a shame! If you are curious I have some new animals coming in! They are all housebroken so if you want to give her some nice friends for her while you are busy working just come back in a day or two and I'll have them all ready to go!"

"Really now? Would you like that Ilia? How does it sound to get some friends to play with for once?" Jaune said smiling as Ilia gave him a death glare that made him shiver. 

"Ok, then no friends for you. And you wonder why you can't find a bull for your heat."

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jaune said as he directed, his faunus now strolling on her two feet and no hands as she helped him carry the groceries out with her. Jaune sighed, pulling her leash just a fraction the naked faunus was making his eyes roam around her body, sure it was not the most colour to us body that he had ever seen but still. She had a nice perky rear and her breasts while smaller than any of the girls at the ranch were still there and after feeling just how soft and nice that a faunus breast could be? Jaune was having trouble keeping his pants on as-

"Stop staring at my tits master. My ass is off-limits as well."

"I was not!"

"Ahem."

"I'm sorry," Jaune said as Ilia nodded.

"Good that is all I wanted to hear now let's go home. 

\-----

"BACK! Back all of you! Get back to your pens or so help me I will put you in chastity for a week in the heat!" Ilia said as Jaune groaned. As soon as they had gotten back to the farm they were swamped singly by Pyrrha, Glynda, and Ciel. The former two attacked first the centaurs practically begging Jaune to breed them as he had done to Robyn and Ciel but that did not go unanswered. 

Ac Ciel refused to give up her mate demanding that the walking fat factories back off or be turned into glue.

"Get away from my mate! I sat on his face first! I popped that dumb stupid human cherry of his so I get to keep him!"

"You! You should earn to respect your elder you damn ram! Jaune has expressed his undying love to me with his tongue and I will be damned if you get to get your grimy little horns on him before I have a foal or three!" Glynda demeaned as Ciel growled at her and bore her horns.

"Back off big tits. His dick belongs to me!" 

"I think we can all share! I mean there is no way that we have to fight right? I think that a schedule can be set up-"

"No one likes to share you, fool!" Ciel shouted at Pyrrha making her back off as she paused.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said as she let out a long whinny before-

"BACK. OFF!" Ilia shouted as Jaune had no idea where she got it from but she had a long fire hose in hand and just as he feared she began to spray them down the horny animals pushing them back from the truck.

"My word!"

"Ilia! Now in my hair!"

"You stupid cunt blocker! You are just mad that no one wants to fuck you!" Ciel shouted before a stream of water smashed into her mouth sending her flying back as Ilia hissed.

"Bitch who won't get laid says what?"

"Ilia! Play nice! Please?" Jaune asked as she gave him a withering glare that could have stripped the paint of his truck before-

"Now, now Ilia dear is this necessary? The girls just want to show Jaune how much they love him. How is that a bad thing?" Robyn asked smiling as Ilia gave her a hiss and a glare that warned her of what would happen if she took even a step forward. 

"I'm warning you, Robyn, one more step and you get the hose."

"Oh, I don't doubt you for a second! But please maybe you can be less violent with your defence of our master?" Robyn asked her E cups awning freely as the seven-foot sheep faunus smiled as Jaune coughed.

"Hello, Robyn."

"Hell dear are you still erect for me?"

"I! What!? No!" Jaune said blushing as Robyn laughed, her massive tits shaking in such a way that Jaune knew he was going to have problems going to bed without beating his dick raw that night. 

"I! I don't want to be hard for you right now!"

"Oh, then I am not doing well in my work as your farm animal! Here should I take off my top for you?"

"NO! Leave that on you old woman!" Ilia hissed as Robyn allowed her top to fall. There was an audible pop as those massive milk jugs fell as Jaune felt his jaw drop as those massive nipples that he could have sunk maybe his whole hand into popped up before his face. 

"I think I can die happy now."

"Not until. I have a third litter you won't!" Ciel screamed her hooves crashing into the dirt as Ilia waved her hose over to her. 

"If you take even one more step you are going down sheep," Ilia said as Ciel gave her a glare.

"Just because you can't get laid-" There was a moment where Ilia's eyes saw movement.

"Aha! Got you!" She shouted blasting out Jaune did not see the ground move but one second the ground was from before him. The next Neo was jumping out her multi-colored eyes learning for him as she was jumping for his crotch!

Neo lunged with lust in her eyes before a massive jet of water smashed into her bowling her back as Ilia grinned.

"Gotcha!" She shouted the faunus successfully snipping the sneaky rabbit out of thin air as she grinned in satisfaction. 

Neo looked like she was going to rip Ilia's arm off and beat her to death. If looks could kill Ilia would have been in pieces all over the ranch as the mute faunus glared death standing up pointing a furious finger at her before-

"Ok short stuff. That's enough out of you." Yang said the blindfolded cow picking up the smaller faunus and carrying her away. Neo kicked and punched the air the pure vehement force of her limbs flailing sent a shiver down Jaune's spine before his eyes caught that massive pale ass of Yang that unlike the other asses seemed to be made out of pure muscle swing in the air as-

"Stop looking at my ass Jaune! If you look too hard I'll smother you in it ok?" Yang teased as Jaune winced.

"How do you keep knowing that I am doing that!?" Jaune shouted before Ilia put her water hose on him. 

"Keep it up master and I'll douse you with this hose next," Ilia warned as Jaune gulped, taking a step back.

"Well, I don't know about that! Ilia please we can talk-"

"Jaune! I want to be milked, please! My breasts hurt!" Ruby said as he appeared how a six-foot faunus with D cups could just appear behind him pushing her breasts to his arms as he whimpered.

"Please milk me!" Ruby begged as Jaune sighed doing his best to keep his dick from tearing through his jeans. 

"I! I'll get right on it Ruby! Just let me get settled first ok? I'll milk you then."

"HEY! How come only she gets milked!?" Pyrrha demanded the centaur glaring death at the smaller cow as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"What? But how can I milk you? I don't need you for milk?" Jaune said confused on why or just how Pyrrha wanted to be milked by him. The centaur pouted a rare look of true anger appearing on her face as she stomped her stomp down hard.

"Well then I guess you just don't like spending time with me do you!?"

"What!? No, I love you Pyr! I love spending time with you!"

"Then why don't you milk me?!"

"Because... well you don't even produce milk yet?"

"I could! IF you just tried it out in my own personal corridors maybe if we are alone, with Glynda to keep troublemakers out you could try it?Maybe?" Pyrrha asked her green eyes bashful as Jaune blinked.

"I mean well maybe if you could get. Pregnant then I think I could milk you but you are not pregnant yet."

"And just who's fault is that!?" Pyrrha yelled her green eyes now flushing with anger as she took a dangerous step toward Jaune the towering faunus glaring death and something else at him as she hissed.

"Well maybe if you could help me get. Pregnant!?"

"Me?! You want me to get you pregnant?!" Jaune asked as Pyrrha almost tore her hair out!

"YES! PLEASE GET ME PREGNANT YOU STUPID DENSE BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BASTARD! KNOCK ME UP!" Pyrrha cursed for what had to be the first time in her life as a strange and sudden silence descended upon them all as she gasped, her hands flying to her face as she gulped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to curse! I"ll go. Plow the fires before you plowed me and-"

"Say what now?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha almost coughed up a lung.

"Nothing! I said nothing! Well okI'm off! See you all later!" Pyrrha said galloping away not paying any mind to almost bowling over a helpless Ciel as she narrowly avoided being trampled.

"HEY! Watch it you brute!"

"Sorry!" 

"You are going to be!" Ceil shouted as Jaune sighed and shook his head. 

"Can't we all just get along?!"

"Not until we are all pregnant," Ruby said bluntly as Jaune wanted to tear his hair out as well!

"But you'll never take the bulls and studs that I offer you! Ciel but Yatsu in the vet for a month!"

"That's because we don't want them to get us. Pregnant you idiot!" Ruby said pouting adorably as once again Jaune had no idea how or why his animals were being so hard to manage!

"Well in that case! Ruby, you know that I can't do that right? Both legally and physically it's not possible for a human. And faunus-"

"You don't know untill you try!" 

\-----

"So Ilia... you are kind of like my second in command! I trust you more than I trust anyone else here at this ranch and your opinion matters to me!" Jaune said as the chameleon looked at him her eyes glaring up at her as her smooth skin twitching blushing rapidly changed colors as her fifth unanswered heat scythe began to wreak havoc with her body's natural abilities to keep its skin in one piece. 

"And? What are you getting at master? In case you can't see I am really busy with my own personal problems ok!?" Ilia said blushing wildly as Jaune saw her legs crossing and uncrossing, the only animals to not be trying to jump his bones for the longest time glared up at him.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you thought that I used you know maybe Bree them? You know maybe if I knock a few of them up then I can get them to act better right? That's a good idea... Don't you think?" Jaune asked as Ilia sent him a look that made him want to rip up his floorboards and crawl underneath them to escape.

"Absolutely not," Ilai said, her voice almost skinning Jaune flaying him where he stood as he nodded!

"Ok! Ok I'm with it! Just stop looking so scary ok!?" Jaune asked as Ilia gave him an evil glare as he backed off before she could kill him!

\-----

"Ok! Ok! I know that this is going to sound crazy but you just have to put up with this for a while longer ok?" Jaune asked as he had to dodge the massive amount of dirt that was suddenly kicked up his way as Ciel raged before her indignant master. 

"JAUNE! You idiot let me out! This is not the time for my shearing season!" Ciel asked not sure why she was locked in the shearing stall! Her body was forced to bend forward massively. Plump. Chocolates rear out for Jaune to see as he coughed. 

"I know! I know! I am just going to do some... experiments on you?" Jaune said as his pants hit the floor behind her.

"Hey what was that sound? I know I heard it." Ciel asked as Jaune gulped this was not something that was legal, ethical or moral but if he did not do this here and now he was going to end up knocking up his entire stable by the end of the night! 

Jaune walked up gripping her by her waists doing his best to not stare into that thick juicy sheep cunt that looked so human-like! THe faunus paused as she smelt it that thick foot of human cock was so close to her sex as Ciel felt a bright blush creep across her face.

"Master? Are... are you going to breed me?" Ciel asked, shaking as Jaune gulped.

"Not exactly." His stead gripping her ass and spreading her thick succulent cheeks to view her plucked starfish!

Jaune paused and knew that if he jammed his clock into Ciel's ass it would hurt her a lot. And he did not want to hurt his p refocus livestock at all! That is why he gripped the faunus girl's waist. 

Her strangely human shape and appearance made him almost able to convince himself that she really was human as he took his dick and thrust!

"AH!" Ciels gasped as Jaune thrust his dick between her thick succulent ass. Jaune's dick t ok up and began to hotdog her fat thick ass. 

Jaune was not going to fuck her just yet, that was something that would never happen if he could help it! Jaune took his dick and began to slam it up and down her hot soft oh so impossibly soft ass cheeks grasping and clinging down on his dick as Jaune felt his legs going weak!

"AH! Jaune!? Master?! What are you doing to me?! If you are going to fuck me and breed me then you should just do it already! Please if you are going to just do it and stop teasing me!" Ciel said her pussy absolutely soaked with fresh cunt juices. Spilled onto the fall like a busted faucet or a full-on waterfall! 

Jaune's dick felt like it was just going to melt in her ass cheeks, Ciel's ass had to be made from clouds because it seemed to be heaven itself residing between those soft thick silky buns of hers as Jaune felt his cock ready to break! 

Jaune's sweat began to grow; he did not know if he was going to be able to take it anymore! He did not think that just rubbing his dick between her asscheeks would make him nut so fast!

But Ciel was shaking her body reacting to the presence of a thick human dick near it's most sensitive areas. Her legs shook and quivered as Jaune began to pick up his pace!

"Ciel! I am going to cum!" Jaune gasped as Ciel shook as if someone had suddenly stabbed her with live wires!

"Inside! Do it inside of me please!" Ciel. Begged her body not sure why it was being stimulated so much but without any penetration taking place! 

Jaune's dick finally gave in to the pressure and feeling that was her curbs of soft heaven as his dick broke! Jaune roared as he came hard then and there!

"Ciel I'm cumming!"

"Inside! Do it inside!" She begged as even with his final thrust Jaune came hard! His dick spluttered out the little self-control he had vanished as the first cums hot landed hot and heavy on her back, like magma from a volcano before he himself lost control of his dick as it by some benign miracle found itself forced into Ciel's tight honey pot as with one thrust Jaune's dick exploded inside of her cunts sending in steaming gobs of cum right to her very core!

"Yes! Yes, that's it! Breed me! Make me yours! Take me, master. Please!" Ciel shouted as Jaune was forced to accept the soft silky smooth heavenly folds of Ciel's pussy gripping down on his cock before common sense and fear overrode him as he began to pull out and scream.

"Ciel I can't impregnate you!" Jaune shouted as he pulled out of Ciel as in the barn another faunus finally heard all of the commotions that were going on and decided to get herself involved in things.

As Jaune pulled out spewing hot cum all over the sheep's back falling out of the barn and somehow landing on a cart of some type!

"What the hell?!" Jaune asked as he f let clamps latch onto his arms and legs locking him in place as-

"Oh no! Jaune you fell on the transport cart! Let me get you out of there in my private stable!" Pyrrha said lust in her green eyes as Jaune whimpered.

"Ilia...please..." Jaune said as Pyrrha began to drag him off to her stable to help her master our leaving Ciel alone and bred as she froze.

"Um... Jaune? Hello? Master? Jaune! Anyone!? Help..."

\------

Ilia was not having the best of days. 

"Ok I don't know who the hell you think you are but no one hurts my master and gets away with it!" Ilia said this time picking up the double-barrel shotgun that Jaune kept just in case of emergencies appearing. Loading it with the birdshot rounds so that she was not going to kill anyone but make them know damn well that if illia was not getting laid in her heat no one was getting laid.

Ilia kicked down the porch door swinging the barrel around and growling.

"Which one of you think that you can take the master and-"

Crack! There was a crashing sound as Ilia froze. Jaune was nowhere to be seen outside were there drag marks on the road? Of all things going toward the centaur area and-

"Please! Somebody! Help me!" Ilia heard Ciel crying for help but that sheep had pissed her off one too many times today to warrant a quick and expedient rescue but now the possibility of a cat burglar in the house was much too important.

"Neo I swear to god if I see you in here I am shooting half your ass off you hear me?!" Ilia shouted storming into the kitchen swiveling the barrel as-

"Oh excuse me, I didn't know if anyone was home so I came to check." A cool smooth mature voice said as at all near seven-foot faunus with deep rich brown skin, short messy black hair amber eyes, and several deep tiger stripes purred as-

"My name is Sienna and I am just hungry-"

"If you eat me out I'll make you whatever you want to eat." Ilia said dropping her weapon kicking it to the side as-

"MY aren't you an eager one?" Sienna asked laughing before Ilia tackled her to the floor!

\-----

"Now just stay still Jaune! You won't have to worry about a thing!" Pyrrha said as Jaune groaned.

"Pyr can you just get me out of this carrying cart? I need some help!" Jaune said, still naked from the waist down his foot of wrist-thick cock. Pushing out in the air swinging like a blade before-

"Now just let me help you get out of there!" Pyrrha said before Jaune gasped as she slammed her counts down onto his dick! 

"KYA!" Pyrrha said her virginity one in one fell swoop as the faunus centaur slammed her heavy hips down on Jaune's dick as he groaned!

"Pyrrha! What are you doing! This is not helping me this is sex!" Jaune gasped as even him with his absolve average strength from being a farmhand had to hold out a bit as he felt a mammal that was over eight hundred pounds slamming down into his hips as Jaune had the air forced from his lungs! 

"GAH! You are so thick! I don't think that I could have waited a second longer for this! You have no idea how long I have waited for this Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she began to slam her hips up and down! The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air along with the sounds of creaking and moaning metal filled the air as the cart began to bend and buckled under their weight! 

"Pyrrha! I can't take it. Please! You are going to break me!" Jaune screamed his dick was melting inside of Pyrrha's cunt her hips smashing up and down on his own hips as Jaune felt his balls churn!

"Fuck I am g ping to cum!"

"Do it! C um in me and knock me up!"Jaune felt his own body break down, the feeling of his cock blasting into her pussy made Jaune gasp! His cock burst into her cunt flooding her cunt with his seed! Jaune's cock blasted a quarter of a gallon of thick virulent human cum right inside of her!

"Oh yes thank the gods! Now I can have what I have always needed!" Pyrrha said as Jaune felt the metal finally give out! Pyrrha was known for her power and when she went all out there was almost nothing that could really stop her once things got going! 

The metal creaked and fell hard. Jaune had to fight the dizziness and the pain that came from having what was essentially a horse sitting on his hips. Without Pyrrha and the cart doing something to balance out the reassurance Jaune felt that his hips might actually be crushed if he didn't do something soon! As Jaune felt the black spot fill his eyes he did not notice the sound of hooves beating down on the dirt as-

"Jaune? Are you ok master?" Glynda asked Jaune looked up hoping that the more mature of the centaurs would help him out-

"Your face is so uncovered! Here let me warm it up for you!" Glynda said as before Jaune c old evens say a word a sopping wet horse cunt was slammed down onto his face as Glynda sat on him without mercy hesitation or even a bit of restraint! 

\------

"Yo! Jaune! Where the hell are you? It has been like five hours and you still have not helped us out! You do know that Ruby still needs to be milked right? We kind of need your help to do that ok?" Yang asked the cowgirl walking out, taking off her blindfold that Jaune really had too much faith in her having on at all times. 

"Really man you got to get some new equipment here. You really think that even half of these things can take or restrain us?" Yang asked as she walked around she paused seeing that the farm was oddly quiet. There was no sound of animals attending tasks. 

The ground was thick and solid so the rabbits had not made any new burrows that meant that Neo was still probably planning something horrific for her later on.

But that was neither here nor there as far as Yang was concerned.

"Now why in the hell did Jaune leave the barn door open? There is no reason he would do that normally, the hell is wrong with you?" Yang asked walking to the door as-

"Hello! Please! Someone?" 

"Ciel?" Yang asked as the sound of the pent-up horny sheep screaming in the barn made her pause. 

"Yang!? Yang is that you!? If it is please come in here and help me!"

"Ciel, what the hell?" Yang asked walking inside to see Ciel bend over the table held in some kind of restrained device that Yang only thought was used for her shearing season that she was supposed to be out of as-

"What the fuck!?" Yang asked as Ciel was absolutely leaking cum! There was fresh human cum flooding out of her pussy, her body shaking with the chilly night air as Ciel tried and failed to get out of her restraints. 

"What the fuck happened to you!?"

"Jaune! It was Jaune! I thought that he had finally decided to open up and let his will down to breed me! But that was not the case!"

"I mean... don't want to sound like a dick Ciel but you kind of look bred..." 

"I know that you fool! I am pregnant! But please let me get out of here!" Ciel asked as there was a scream or a moan from the house as someone was having a very happy ending as Yang paused. 

"I guess? I guess that I'll help you out but really what the hell is going on? I always pegged him for a sub who knew that if push came to shove he could switch?" Yang asked as she sauntered over to Ciel and began to get the hell out of her binding!

Neo was never a faunus to take a slight lying down. She had planed her revenge on that stupid cunt loving bodyguard of her future breeder. Neo dug up through the ground she knew how to do it as she came to the bottom of the house. The floorboards were still out of place as she began to push her hands up. Neo licked her lips ready to shave that dumb guard lizard bald! 

Neo began to move the boards before she popped up in one final motion! 

Neo grinned in triumph a silent AHA! Leaving her mouth as she sprung up from the boards ready to see the sleeping faunus and take her dumb hair as retribution before freezing in place. 

"Sienna!" Ilia screamed as Neo paused small bits of cunt juice slapping onto her face as Ilia came on her! 

"There you go, good girl. Cumming like that for me." An older faunus said fingering the smaller girl's cunt, Neo froze as Sienna turned her amber eyes to her and purred. 

"Oh? Now, what is this? Do we have another addition to our little fun? What do you say Ilia do you want to add your friend into this little dance." Sienna asked as Neo blinked once, twice, three times before she slowly and with great care lowered herself back down between the floorboards and. Put them back in place one after the other. 

Making no more sounds as she left the two lovers to their thing as Neo retreated down to her bunny hole. 

She slowly backed down into the burrow she had just dug before-

"Neo? Is that you? What happened to Jaune? I thought you wanted to bring our master down here to breed him!?" Velvet asked pouting as Neo turned to face her fellow brown eyes bunny girl and blinked three times before fainting on the spot. 

"Neo? Neo!? NEO!" Velvet shouted a Neo blacked out and went stiff. 

\-----

"So do I even want to know why you are here going to break our farm's equipment?" Robyn asked a rare hint of anger in her usually soft melodic tone as she crossed her arms looking down at Yang who was busy attempting to break out Ciel from her shearing station with a monkey wrench. Yang gave Robyn a deer caught in the headlights look as-

"What if I told you that there was something seriously wrong with Jaune and he left Ciel like this and I am only helping her out?"

"Yang. Do you mean to tell me our Jaune, the most responsible human that we have ever known has just left Ciel in here on her own without any way t help herself?" Robyn asked crossing her arms as Ciel came to Yang's defense.

"Yes! That's exactly what she wants! Robyn look at my... look at my lower part! You'll see proof Jaune di this!" Ciel said blushing before Robyn noticed the odd but vast quantity of cum leaking out of her popping cunt taking a deep sniff of it before.

"Well, you got one thing right. That is most definitely our master's scent, but if he is the one breeding you in here where is he right now?" Robyn asked as for once all three of them did not have an answer to that...

\------

"What do you mean he got stuck?" Robyn asked her normally kind tone gone as Pyrrha blushed her face as bright red as her hair as she coughed.

"Well! I mean things were just kind of happening like the way that they were supposed to and well... he just got stuck?" Pyrrha said blushing her body shaking as she let out a soft gasp before the sound of something pumping filled the air as Robyn froze.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Robyn said as Pyrrha stamped a hoove down on the dirt her face bright red as she nodded.

"No! I am afraid not! I am not kidding you at all! In fact, this is a very serious matter and I do not know just how long that I can keep myself functioning as such!" Pyrrha gasped as Robyn sighed and wished that the youth had some spark in their heads besides just lust. 

"Glynda! Glynda get out here!" Robyn shouted as Glynda appeared from behind her. 

The older supposedly more mature centaur trotting over to her with an embarrassed look on her face as she tried to hide her eyes from Robyn.

"Glynda dear do you mind being a joy and telling me just why Jaune is... stuck to Pyrrha? And if he is stuck just where the hell is he? Is he on your back or something?" Robyn asked once again not sure where Jaune was supposed to be as Pyrrha blushed hard once again. 

"Well he's just... he's just kind of under here?" Pyrrha asked blushing as Robyn narrowed her eyes. 

"Under where exactly dear?" 

"I... under me?" Pyrrha asked as she raised a hoof Robyn looked around curiously only to see the very naked figure of Jaune somehow helped up beaten Pyrrha?! His balls were the size of bowling balls and his dick seemed to be somehow stuck in her cunt! His body was carried under her in a neat comfortable if not primitive sling contraption as Robyn blinked.

"J-just how long has he been under you?" Robyn asked as Pyrrh a once again blushed wildly. 

"Since last night."

"And why can't you get him off of you exactly?" 

"Because... well because he... my..."

"He, your what dear? You have to tell me what happened if I am going to help ok?" Robyn asked again as Pyrrha coughed.

"Well he's knotted me you see," Pyrrha said the feeling of her full womb once more busting with the cum that Jaune had so generously deposited inside of her gurgled as she felt her hooves from weak. 

"Yes, that is clear and obvious dear. I know that he knotted you but just what and how does that explain why he is still knotted in you!?"

"Well! You know how they say that when a human first. Experiences his changes they can be quite severe? Well, his knot is even bigger than expected!" Pyrrha said as Jaune's dick once more made her body shake in orgasm as she had to fight the urge to blackout in pleasure. 

"Wait are you telling me that he was so balls deep inside of you that when his first knot formed instead of pushing him slightly out and deflating like natural it somehow got forced inside of you instead?" 

Robyn asked the disbelieve clear in her voice as Pyrrha nodded. 

"Yes! That is exactly what I am saying!"

"But how?! Even if that was the case and the knot was exceptionally large there is no way that it should just fit so deep inside you that it gets stuck! Glynda how did this happen!?" Robyn demanded as it was the older one's turn to blush. 

"Well! I was right there with her when it happened os really Robyn if anyone is to blame or is at fault it is me!" 

"Well go on then tell me how he is so stuck in there! I mean her harness is just supporting his neck and middle back! His knotit so far in that it is somehow holding his lower body in all on its own"!"

"Well... you see I was kind of sitting on his face at the time... and I believe that the force and pressure of my hooves might have been so much that it made Pyrrha's pop on Jaune's dick and now they are stuck together?" Glynda asked blinking owlishly as-

"So the problem is that you are fat?" Ciel asked stomping one of her cloven feet down looking up in irritation as Glynd gasped rearing up to her hind legs and glaring death at the smaller faunus.

"WHAT!? For your information, I will have3 you know that I am not fat! I am a perfect weight for my species in the last check-in that I had with the master I'll let you know!" Glynda said pouting as Ciel gave her a deadpan look.

"And just how much do you weigh exactly?" 

"I do not weigh a bit over seventeen hundred pounds thank you very much!"

"That's almost a ton you know that?" 

"I! Well that I perfectly normal l for a centaur you know!?"

"Yes I know that but you are a centaur and he is a damn human! How the hell did you expect that this was going to work with you and him in that compromising of a position dammit!?"

"I was in heat!"

"So was I put you don't see me fucking getting him stuck inside of me now do you!?" 

"I! That was an accident really! There is no reason for anyone to be upset!"

"Well, I think that we have to all work together to find a way to get out of this thing!" Robyn said trying to make the best out of an awkward situation as she sighed.

"Ciel go be a dear and get the ropes and maybe some of the crowbars... we might need to be here a while." She said as Robyn began to try to pull Jaune's dick out of Pyrrha's cunt failing miserably as she sighed.

"And lube... get every bit of lubricant that you can find ok?" 

\-----

"You dumb lizard! Will you stop fucking your girlfriend and help!? The master is in danger you know!?" Ciel shouted as Ilia threw a slipper at her! Thud! 

"Fuck off! I am getting fucked for the first time in over a year and I am going to fucking enjoy it ok!?" Ciel sighed as the sounds of the two lovers cross crossed and forcing pleasure out of the other filled the air. 

"Oh, Ilia dear don't you want to go and help your master out? He sounds like he is in a really tight situation you know?"

"That idiot has been in worse before and he is going to be in worse again! Now I can get my pay for being such a good guard faunus and enjoy this heat season!" Ilia shouted as Ciel groaned slamming shut the medicine cabinet as she groaned in irritation.

"Where the hell is all of the lube in this house!? Does he ever masturbate or anything!?" Ciel shouted as she began to eat the house up!

\----

"Neo I know that you are upset with Jaune not being able to get you pregnant but I really do think that there are more.... less extreme ways of handling this problem," Robyn asked timidly Neo began to put a pair of massive clamps onto Pyrrha!

The centaur was upside down and had a blissed-out look on her face. She was not even really conscious the amount of cum Jaune was pumping into her body was getting to the point that it might just be unsafe for them to keep connected as they were as-

Neo shook her head as she looked up to Velvet standing on a bale of hay ten feet high as she gave her the thumbs up. 

"Ok! On three! One! Two! Three!" Velvet shouted as she jumped! Velvet landed with the force of a meteor as she landed on the clamps connecting Pyrrha and Jaune! There was a terrible and audible popping sound that filled the air as Velvet torn Jaune and Pyrrha apart! 

Pyrrha screamed as the resulting cum waterfall that was his knot exploding out of her pussy as the knot was broken free!

"KYA!" Pyrrha shouted as Robyn sighed shaking her head as she was bombarded with a waterfall of cum her body coated in thick Arc jizz as she sighed.

"You know that while I do appreciate a flair for the dramatic that was something more than just a bit dangerous don't you agree Neo?" The sound of falling cum filled the air as it soaked the ground all around them. Robyn looked around checking for Neo before she paused. 

"Neo? Neo? Velvet? Where are you? Hello? Anyone?" Robyn asked before noticing that both Velvet and Neo had gone, both of them had completely vanished from the area. Leaving just Pyrrha with a cunt that looked like you could take a swim in it, and a massive amount of cum inside of it as Robyn noticed that Jaune was also conspicuously missing from hte area as a massive hole had been dug into the ground as Robyn sighed.

"You girls, you know that Is old not mind if you got bred by him if you just asked that is. But really now, who is going to help me get Pyrrha up?" She asked as the broken inf pregnant faunus groaned. 

"I wonder if they will be faunus or human?" She asked as Robyn began to roll her up.

"Come on now girl let's get you the hell out of here and cleaned up. I wonder where Jaune is? I hope we don't have to send Ciel into the bunny hole to find you." Robyn said as she shuddered and began to push Pyrrha to the side.

\-----

"Neo! You don't have to do that just yet!" Velvet said as she put the pillow down on Jaune's head, truth be told as soon as his knot was free from Pyrrha's gorilla grip cunt that could not probably fit a baby gorilla in it with little to no issue as she immediate slammed her hips down onto his pelvis and forced the marginally smaller but far easier to use knot into her own piping hot diamond breaking cunt! 

Neo did not give Velvet a response as she began to ride on Jaune's dick! Jaune's mind was still not all there being strapped under Pyrrha's belly all that time had not done well for his psyche and he was just a bit fuck drunk and sex crazy after all of that. 

Jaune did not notice must but he did notice the fact that while Pyrrha's cunt had actually been forced to become a bit lose by his massive cock Neo's cock was hotter than anything he had experienced and was so tight that he was sure it could crack metal! 

"Neo, you have to prepare him before you do things like this! I mean what if we hurt him?" Velvet asked the far more safety conscious of the two did not waste time once Juane's head was secure safely she planted her own sopping sent cunt down on his face something him with her delicious rabbit faunus cunt juices as the two rabbits took the boy for a ride deep underground!

Neo was not going to give up their mate without a fight, they had been planning and scheming for far too long to just give him up that easy! Neo and her had dug out a small palace underground fit with live wires lights and even a few fridges! All full of vegetables and ice cream mind you but still! 

The dumb farmer had the nerve to fuck and knock up the other animals before them!? That was something that they would never forgive! Or really Neo would never forgive and Velvet never really had a grudge in the first place on. But that was a matter for another time. 

As for now, Jaune was loving the feeling of the hot wet tight cunt that was practically melting his dick off! 

Jaune did not know how fast Neo was ridding his dick but the effects of the faunus pheromones on his body had his balls at the size of bowling balls and almost half as large and wide as Neo's own impressive pale ass! 

The size difference was so similar in fact that there was a massive clap! As the two collided Noe's magnificent ass hitting Jaune's thick balls so hard that it almost forced the knot out of her tight cunt by proxy! 

Not that Neo was ever going to willingly let that thick pice of breeding meat willingly go, that was never going to happen. Neo wanted that dick to burst right inside of her cunt and fill her womb up with as much cum as physically possible! 

Neo felt her walls pulsed as Jaune's dick tried and failed to tear her tight pussy apart!

Instead, Neo's walls gripped down onto Jaune's dick like a force of nature, her tight pussy was already milking his dick like her life depended on it! Her hips rising and falling at breakneck speed making the sounds of hot wet flesh slapping against flesh to fill the air as Neo felt her body shake! 

Much to Neo's chagrin, she had her orgasm first, her breeder had not yet earned the right to have his, and the fact that his stupid breeding dick was more than enough to make her cum was just a bit upsetting to her pride as a rabbit faunus! 

Neo's response to this slight was a simple as ost things that she did, as she started to bounce faster and harder onto his lap! Neo felt his knot deep inside of her love box her snatch gripping down painfully tight as she fucked him like a pro! 

Jaune's balls felt like they were turning blue from the sheer force of her ass crashing into them! Jaune wanted to tell Neo that slow down was probably a good idea as much as he liked her fucking him like he was nothing more than a living dildo at this rate there was the chance that she might just break his dick in half at this rate! 

Jaune might have had a few gods looking out for him as he came hard then and there, right when he thought her cunt was going to break his dick in tow Jaune came like a fountain right into Noe making sure that she was knocked up and very pregnant! 

Neo grinned in victory her pussy filled with a thick half-gallon of thick human cream shot right into her vulnerable woman effectively drowning her ovaries in his cum as Jaune grunted! 

"Are you satisfied now?" Velvet asked the far gentler of the two rabbits but in no way a pushover asked as she worked her own charms onto Jaune's vulnerable face. 

While Neo dealt with Jaune with simple blunt force trauma a time prove tactic Velvet preferred to take the more subtle approach to getting what she wanted.

Her massive ass a rival for Neo on any day of the week smothered Jaune's face making it impossible for him to voice any complaints about his breeding of the two rabbits as Velvet groaned.

"There you go, you just know how to use that human tongue to make me cum! You are enjoying this quite a bit, aren't you? In fact, I think you have been wanting us animals to gain some courage and revolt to make you into our breeder haven't you?" Velvet asked her voice all silk and honey but the hidden power and malice of a faunus that was going to get her litter soon were still clear in there! 

"I think that when Neo is done breaking your hips in that you are going to have to spend a good long time in here make sure that you don't get injured you know? I mean since no one can really find their way down here beside us rabbits... I think that it's time you get a bit comfy with your new home don't you?" Velvet asked a deep smile on her lips as Neo groaned. 

The faunus had coaxed another orgasm out of Jaune or well she beat his dick until it gave up and came again was a far more accurate term for what just transpired. 

Neo gasped and grunted her eyes shaking Velvet sighed, she knew what that look meant. Neo had fucked Jaune too hard and her first breeding was going to take a toll on her. Especially with a knot that size stretching her out. 

Sure Neo could have kept it up for another hour or two but then she would need to be in bed asleep for the next week if she even wanted the chance to walk freely. 

Instead, Neo did the smart thing and with great effort, tapped out. Her massive. Breasts already beginning to lactate as she felt her body stretch in an impossible fashion as she pushed down with her heels and ripped out her lover's knot from her cunt!

There was a sick popping sound as cum gushed forward from her seemingly ruined push. Neo unlike. Pyrrha who had tapped out early would still keep that diamond and breaking pussy grip that she so loved to use to take her lover with! As Neo freed herself Velvet decided that it was time that she had her own litter as she licked her lips.

"Well since you are going to have to take a bit of a timeout let me have some fun with him if you do not mind that is," Velvet asked as Neo nodded her Pink self speaking pussy already keeping all of that thick human cum deep inside of her as she felt her guts burst!

Neo grunted she really was a small faunus and the feeling of her guts pumped with so much human cum made it almost impossible for her to even walk in a straight line! 

As Neo got up doing her waddle Velvet sighed as thin and as talented as Jaune's tongue was there was really nothing that could beet a long and thick dick as she and Neo swapped. Places. Neo putting her cunt directly onto Jaune's waiting face, his blue eyes getting just a bit of light back into them before Neo smothered them with her wide all-consuming hips! 

Jaune grunted as Neo smothered him locking her thick thighs onto the boy's head forcing them to be a new pair of earmuffs for the lad as she groaned. 

As Neo sat down Velvet never once hesitated as she slammed her body down taking his dick in one smooth thrust!

"Oh! There it is that is the feeling that I have been waiting for!" Velvet said as she began to rise and fall feeling Jaune's knot slide into her drenched cunt with a pleasing and well sounding pop!

Velvet groaned a small orgasm rocking her body as hid knot forced its way deep inside of her core! 

Velvet had to take a moment to compose herself, even if she wanted to just start bouncing and riding on Jaune's dick just like Neo she tried to take it. Upon herself to have a bit of composure to her lovemaking. 

Instead, she inhaled sharply as she began to slowly but calmly ride Jaune's dick. She made sure to angle it just right! Velvet was hitting all of her body's pleasure spots as she used Jauen's own knot to be her anchor!

"Oh fuck me that's good! How did you get such a dick without telling us Jaune? That is very naughty and you know what that means right? Naughty boys get punished!" Velvet said her hips increasing their pace, Velvet had a decent bit more weight than Neo so when she slammed her hips down to Jaune's cock! 

Jaune felt the air forced out of his lungs with every thrust! His pelvis was sore enough from Pyrrha's attack on his hips the day of being stuck under her had not done him any good as he was fucked raw! 

Jaune's dick instead of lasting longer as what was to be expected of a dick that had just came began to shake and quiver! 

Velvet's' soft inn folds gently coaxing out Jaune's orgasm as she rode him using a rough and steady pace. Her massive ass gently slapping down onto Jaune's balls doing in calm and measured attacks over twice the work that Neo had down in her frantic fucking of him as she grinned. 

"Do you feel that babe? That's the pheromones you have been practically covered with since we have started fucking you. In case you were wondering they make it so that you cum a lot more and you cum faster. As much as long fucking is good that's for when we are out of heat when we are in seasons we need a baby in our bellies so that is just what you are going to do for us! Get us pregnant dammit!" Velvet hissed her body slamming down once more as Jaune broke! 

His dick broke like a firehouse as a mass of cum was shot straight into her core! 

"Oh my! You really are going to make me a mother now!" Velvet grunted while Neo had taken the brunt of his cum it looked like his balls were going into full breeding mode! Velvet had to bite her lips as there was a solid thick stream of human cum that shot right into her body! Velvet gasped and shuddered as she knew that she was going to have to fight hard to keep her sanity as her woman was filled up and her ovaries drowned out in that pure flood of fertile virulent human seed!

  
  


"Fucking hell! Neo, we should have let hi fuck the others first before this happened!" Velvet gasped as Neo sighed she was enjoying ridding Jaune's face and listening to his soft strangled muffled cries as she slowly ground on his face! 

Jaune did not even try to fight his mind gone to a deep orgasmic foggy place of breeding and licking cunts as both rabbits shuddered as orgasms threatened to rip their minds out of their very skulls! 

ALl there lovers came and dollop asked in that underground love hovel. All of them needed a break Velvet and Neo to make sure that they could properly confirm their pregnancies and make the necessary precautions to keep them safe and also to let their bodies rest after so much cum was brutally and quickly forced inside of them. 

Jaune also had to keep his body intact. His body so in the middle of changing into a human stud whose only purpose was to breed and knock up the many faunus around him, Jaune had to fight his own mind to keep sane as the bunny musk overpowered his senses. 

His dick still hard as a rock his thing lithe human tongue still dutifully licking out and pleasing Neo's cunt making her cum over and over again on his face, her body only getting hotter and much more excited as she rode his face to orgasm after orgasm. 

Neo was already thinking of names for the children that they would have even as she drowned Jaune in her use and made sure he would never forget just what the best kind of faunus would taste like as they two broke him in right! 

\-----

It was hard to tell just how much time. Passed when there was no sun and you did not pay attention to the clocks that were hung up. Both velvet and Neo had not let Jaune truly rest in those lust filled sex packed days. 

Both of them knew that keeping Jaune in their burrow was the best way to make sure that not only would he never abandon them once he was fully made into a breeding stud but! It was also the best way to make sure that their pheromones proved to be the strongest and he would be best at breeding them! He might still have to end up knocking up the rest of the farm but he was going to be a bunny breeder at the end of the day if they got their way! And the two of them usually got their way in, the end that is.

"We are going to need him to go back to the above-ground sooner or later you know that right?" Velvet asked as she leaned back into one of their many love cushions. Jaune was currently being ridden by Neo both of them groanings the very pregnant rabbit got what she deserved from him. 

"I know that you don't like it but if we keep hi down here he might go blind! I mean he has to be with the others for some time ok?" Velvet asked as Neo sighed Neo hated barring absolutely loathed giving to others what belonged to her but now just this once she was forced to admit that the consequences of keeping Jaune to herself far outweighed the potential benefits of doing so. Neo made a frustrated gesture of fine before Velvet sighed. 

"Good! That means that we have to get him ready to go back up!" Velvet said as Neo grunted another cum shot filling up her body as she groaned. Jaune's body had become adapted to having been used to fill up the stomach of Neo and Velvet now deposited just the proper amount of cum too ill them up without causing too much or any at all discomfort as she whimpered. 

As Neo freed herself from Jaune's dick his cum expertly depositing the perfect amount of cum to knock her up, a useless gesture as she was already knocked up and impregnated by her stud. 

Neo kissed Jaune on his lips one last time before he had to be shared. 

"Don't be sad. Neo, Jaune belongs to us now! We got to him before he could be taken by the others! He is a bunny breeder now! So don't worry about it ok?" Velvet asked as she wondered if the people had ever figured out where Jaune was and she was wondering why none one had sent an expedition to find them. She half expected Yang or Ciel to have dug in here by now but there was an odd sense of quiet from up above that made her fill with unease...

\------- 

Jaune was having a problem that he had not known was possible. A dilemma he never specter appeared right before him as Jaune began to call for help.

"Um! Is anyone here?Hello?" Jaune asked as he well... Jaune could not move, not an inch really. He tried to move but well his balls were too big. Jaune felt his massive balls that had no business being anywhere near a human's body pulse with vitality beneath him. Jaune knew that while he was underground and not mobile he would. 

Have no problems but now that he was out and about? Well, Jaune could not walk more than a step or two without feeling that his balls and well his cock would just simply fall off of him or tear-free!

"Hello? Just what the hell happened here?" Jaune asked as he looked around at his farm it was a mess! The barn doors were ripped open and torn free front heir hinges! The door to his house was flung open and on the ground, the centaur fields that they normally plowed diligently looked unkempt and torn asunder!?

"What the hell? YANG! ILIA! PYR!? Glynda where the hell are you guys?! What the hell happened to this. Place?!" Jaune shouted anger true anger at the animals boiling up inside of him for the first time in his life. Sure Jaune had often been frustrated with his livestock but he had never been angry at them. 

The minor sexual harassment was nothing much for him to bear as he loved them all, but now!? The actual destruction of property was something that he refused to stomach as he looked around.

"Hello? Hello? Robyn? Somebody answer me!" Jaune shouted before he began to feel a burning sense of trepidation fill his gut as nothing? There was no response on any side, no one seemed to be willing or able to answer him.

"Hello? Guys? Are you still there? Hello? Are you guys ok!?" Jaune asked as the ground began to shake, Jaune felt a wave of fear pass over him as the ground began to quake beneath him. There was the feeling of an earthquake as the barns began to shake as-

"Master! Get away!" Jaune paused seeing Ciel waving at him from below an overturned tractor as-

"Ciel? Just what the hell are you doing? Get over here so I can-" Jaune never finished that sentence before he was bonded over! Jaune let out a yelp and a scream as he was. Pinned down to the floor by a force that rocked him to his very core! 

"What the hell!?" Jaune asked as he was pinned by breasts!? Massive. Breasts had to be near the J cup range pinned him to the ground along with thick purple angry nipples torn free of their bra as silver eyes glare death at him?"

"Ruby? Is... is that you?" Jaune asked shaking as Ruby growled.

"You will milk me NOW!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
